1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a wiring design apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the amount of information handled by circuit equipment has increased steadily and printed circuit boards have also increased in size in synchronization therewith. With printed circuit boards increasing in size, the amount of wiring between part pins also increases, leading to a huge amount of design work.
Many techniques for automatically wiring a printed circuit board have been proposed. It is difficult to perform automatic wiring in parallel in consideration of interference between divided tasks. Automatic wiring in the past has been performed in sequential processing.
An automatic parallel wiring design system capable of performing parallel wiring design processing by a plurality of processors efficiently at high speed without degrading convergence of processing and causing an unintended increase in wiring length is disclosed. Also, a parallel wiring method capable of performing wiring processing of a pattern thereof in parallel at high speed in order to perform the wiring processing by using a plurality of computers and an automatic wiring processing methods that makes wiring processing faster and improves performance of wiring are disclosed. Further, a CAD apparatus capable of improving an operation speed thereof and the like by starting/closing design tools in accordance with progress of design work and that of processing by the design tools, reducing a wait time of a designer before design support processing is completed and a time and effort to activate design tools, and at the same time, improving resource usage conditions of design tools is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-266804
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-115574
[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-67178
[Patent Document 4]    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-259685